


The Adventures of a Jedi Mandalorian

by Spiritual_Stars, TheLast1nsStanding



Series: The Adventures of a Mandalorian Jedi, Their Friends, and A Shapeshifter [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Backstory Building, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jedi, Jedi Training, Mandalorians - Freeform, Original Character(s), Self-Harm, Tell me if I need more tags.., The Author Is really tired, Trigger Warnings, Underage Drug Use, sorry for all the triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritual_Stars/pseuds/Spiritual_Stars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLast1nsStanding/pseuds/TheLast1nsStanding
Summary: Come on an adventure with our dear friend Che and their way in the world, see some old faces and meet some new ones.Come one, come all, to the greatest story in a thousand millennia!
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Character/ Original Character
Series: The Adventures of a Mandalorian Jedi, Their Friends, and A Shapeshifter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623778
Kudos: 2





	1. The Broken

As they run, pressing their body against the wall of the cave, the large lizard slamming into the wall of stalactites between them, they start to panic, only loosening their way deeper into the caves, as they panic they sprint down the shaft, the Krayt Dragon hard on their heels.

Jolting awake they sit up, panting like a dog in their helmet, they look around and pull it off, wary to avoid any facial injuries, such as small cuts and bruises. They put their face in their hands and start to weep, short, stringy hair bleached white falling down around their face. The helmet rolling to the floor clangs with Beskar on Steel as it hits the ground.

The gentle sound of the SpaceLarks engines help to calm them down. They get up and slowly start to put their helmet back on as they shuffle out the door, and down the hall to the refresher.

They grab a cup and use a bit of their water supplies to drink a little water, the straw under their helmet letting them not take it off again.

They drink slowly, appreciating the little bit of water they let themselves have. They shuffle back to their bunk, gently swaying with the ship, before a loud crash echoes through the quiet space, and alarms start to blare. They shoot up instantly, sprinting to the cockpit and assessing the damage. As they look outside the PlastiSteel, a bright colored TIE fighter screams past.

They swear under their breath and try to pull the old shuttle away from the fight, the modified engines powering it away, trying to get a clear jump into hyperspace, the added laser cannon on the hull pounding away, trying to hit the TIE.

As they pull on the steering, whipping the ship around, they get a message over comms, right before they scream into hyperspace.

As Che slumps against the pilots chair, body relaxing into the old leather, the light blue hologram pops up, as they look at it, the audio kicks in, just able to finish the first lap of the recording. They rewind the recording and play it again,

“To the Mandalorian on this ship, we will find you, no matter how far your run, Mando, the remains of the Empire will pay handsomely for your head. You cannot escape.” The recording says, before it cuts out again, the recording ended.

They slump even deeper into their seat, before slowly reclining and falling asleep at the helm, the StarLark, just as gentle as the day it rolled off the conveyor belt.

They dream a deep sleep, but something marked and scared with flashes of green, blue, and red, with brown eyes, glaring deeply at eyes the color of fire. And of grinning mouths, stretching wide, with fangs long and sharp, like heads, crowned in thorny spikes, like horns, on dark red and yellow skin. And of beings with white and black bodies, marred with color, running and getting killed, and trampled, trying to escape from something with blades the color of blood.

They fall out of that sleep quickly, and then dont dream for the rest of the night.

They wake up upon arrival to the planet, Coruscant as they land, wind buffering the sides of the old, spray painted ship. The faded rebel logo on the side, a dark reminder of the past. Droids start to swarm the ship, as they walk up to the person waiting for them, the steel grey and green of her helmet shines in the pale glow of neon, as Che looks at her.

“Your late Che, are you ok?”  
The stranger says, concern filling the taller Mandalorian.

“Yes I am, Rim, I just got a little sidetracked, a bounty hunters guild was dumb enough to put a price on my head, for stealing power converters, and some disrupter rifle ammo.”

  
They respond, placing a hand on the shoulder of the taller Mandalorian, gently pulling her down, to click helmets.

“You need to be safe cyar'ika, they will try and kill you.”

Rim responds, her arms wrapping gently around the darker armored Mando, then letting go, before gently tugging them inside, the large metal door of the building swinging shut, the only difference was a small dark grey, almost black shape on the outside, almost invisible to all but those who knew it was there, a skull of a Mythosaur, painted like an emblem, around the lip of the door.

Che’s ship disappears into the ground, and slowly, all traces they had been there, disappears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I do work hard on these, but if you wish to show me something I have made a mistake on, please tell!
> 
> Standings


	2. The Bruised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight, forgiveness, and learning something about ourselves.
> 
> Che learns something new, Rim finds out, and doesn’t take it so well.

Waking deeper into the halls of the covert building, the Heavy Infantry Mandalorian just wants to take off running, like a child, deep into the cavernous halls, grabbing her beroya by the hand and dragging them down the hall, deep into the covert. Showing her aliit ad her cyar'ika, but, duty called, and she marches on. The clanging of a hammer on metal; echoing, vibrating, reverberating. The deep smell of sulfur and Beskar permeates the rough, scratchy air. The Armorer stand there, her golden armor glinting in the reflected blue fire. Kneeling at her table, Che beside her, they wait. The armorer pulls a sheet of Beskar out of the fire, hammering it over one of the shapes while it’s still red hot. The hot scale flying off of the metal, the red hot pieces scattering like glowing, starry shrapnel. The armorer shapes it into a breastplate, hammering in the sloping sides, and spiking the ridge. Laying it down to cool in a vat of cold oil, she turns to Che.

“You have come back, our beroya.” The armorer says, voice betraying no emotion through the voicecoder.

“Yes, I have, and I have brought something worthwhile to the covert.” Che says, reaching to their side and unclipping two metal tubes. “While I was searching, Djarin told me about a seller that was getting rid of something worthwhile. I got there early and was scouting around for a good ambush spot when the world started to scream. It was calling me to itself and I obliged. I stumbled around for a bit, then I found these.” She puts one down and examines its curved hilt, and study’s the Crome and white patterns.

“Are those-“ Rim says, leaning forward to look at it. “Is that a Jetii'kad?” Then, pulling away quickly, as if burned by a coal “They were calling to you? Are you a Jetii?”

Che glances at her quickly, in a jerking, panicky manner. “N-No, I’m not, but of you want to argue with me about it, I can will arrange a fight.”

The armorer steps in-between them, using her body to block them from each others view. “That is not needed, those are fine weapons and you should learn to use them well, they will aid us much in our struggle for survival.” She says, before stepping back to her forge, dismissing both of them together. As Che gets up, they look at Rim and run out quickly, Rim only look at them in surprise.

The armorer looks at the fleeing figure and says “What is broken can only be fixed by those who broke it.” And dismisses her. Rim getting up and running after the dark, retreating figure. 

Behind them, the armorer nods in her helmet, picking up another piece of metal and throwing it onto the forge, to pound it into armor.

~~~~

Rim skids around a corner, her chunky heavy infantry armor slowing down her large frame as she digs her boots into the ground, a hand on the wall, trying to turn. Barely missing slamming her body into the wall, she sees the shadowy form of Che fleeing down the tunnel, running after them, she yells 

“Ke'pare!” After getting the fleeing figure to stop running, she takes another step closer, only to get a reply of “Usenye!” From Che, who looks at her, and walks away, trying to dismiss her.

“Wait! Please, can I explain!” She yells, falling to her armored knees, a loud clang echoing through the mostly empty halls. Che, not turning around says “You already showed me who you are inside.” 

“Gedet'ye, Haar'chak!” Rim replies, to which Che starts, turning around surprised at the larger Mandalorian.

“Copaani mirshmure'cye? You are pushing your luck with me.” They reply angrily.

“I mean no disrespect Che, I was just curious, Ori'haat!” She says, slipping into Mando’a at the end. Dropping her helmeted gaze to the floor as she feels Che walk up to her, their hands on her wide shoulders.

“All is forgiven, my sister, please, let’s walk.” Che says, their voice strained and tired. Letting Rim grab their hand and pull herself up. Noting the pale scratching in the dark paint of Their vambrace. Rim takes a good look at Che, with their ill-fitting, too baggy flight suit, to their black painted armor, splotches of orange, red, and yellow faded with age and dents. She glances over their body, the pale burn scars poking out from under their helmet, to the claw-marks on their slim wrists, still being held out to Rim. She takes it and pulls herself up, bracing her heavy boots on the floor. Almost tugging the smaller Mandalorian off their feet as she lurches upward, body rocking.

“Hey! Be careful, you almost pulled me over!” They say, looking at the taller, more heavyset Mandalorian, her armor painted dark green and midnight blue.

Rim laughs, her voice deep and rolling. “Well, I’m sorry Che, it’s been a long day.” She responds, one hand on her hip, messing with some explosives on her belt. “You should go back-“ Rim tries to say, before a gloved hand is pressed over the voicecoder on her helmet. 

“Shh, its ok. If you want, you can come back to my rooms.” Che says, her voice quiet and calm, almost small for a mandalorian of their stature. They look up at Rim, before swiftly moving in to hug her, burning their helmet in her broad chest.

Rim staggers slightly, almost not noticeably. Her arms up, not knowing what to do with them. She awkwardly wraps them around Che’s shoulders, patting her back gently, mechanically.

“You ok?” Rim says to the girl in front of them, holding her at arms length. 

“Uh, yes, I’m perfectly fine. Nothings wrong.” She says, quickly and dismissively.

Che shrugs it off, and takes her hand in theirs, leading the taller mandalorian down the hall. Towards the residential rooms, for those who lived in the covert.

“Please, let’s talk.” They say, pulling Rim into their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, over 1000 words this time, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This chapter was very hard, for a number of reasons, but I’m super proud of it, and hope y’all enjoy!
> 
> Standings

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully everyone liked this chapter! I did work quite hard on it. Che didn’t have a mean bone in their body, but sometimes you just get annoyed.
> 
> Clarification: 
> 
> Rim is: 6”8’  
> Che:4”9’
> 
> Che is very short, but don’t let that fool you, they are extremely strong.


End file.
